


The first time I fell for Him

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: Once were best friends one wanted to be more then friends. But Zoey didn't want that she thought it wouldn't work out so she said no Zak ended up leaving. She hasn't seen him in forever tell she got a text from him. So when they start hanging out again her love for him comes out.





	1. I missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Just another old story of mine that I am transferring over to here. Made back in 2013

It's been two years since the last time I saw Zak the last time I saw him I was auguring with him. We were fighting he wanted to be in a relationship but I told him no because he was always gone. He looked at me with dagger eyes he stumped one foot and started cursing up a storm. I yelled stop I tried reasoning with him about it but he wouldn't listen. He just kept on saying on how much he cared and loved me that we can try. I shook my head at him saying I'm sorry but I don't see it working. He looked at me again but gave me these sad eyes instead he leaned in kissed me and walked out the door. Yeah, I regret that day ever so much why did I say no to him I sighed and turned the tv on. Ghost adventures were on I forgot it was Friday, yeah I watch his shows every Friday. I miss him tears began rolling down my eyes I cried my self to sleep on the couch. I woke to my phone vibrating like crazy! I picked it up and saw that Zak texted me I looked at them they read

"Hey Zoey I haven't talked to you ages but I just wanted to say I'm taking a vacation from work. So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."

A huge smile went across my face he wants to hang out on his vacation just the two of us. Maybe I can give him a chance as he wanted. I texted him back

"Sure when do you want to hang out it would be nice to see you again I miss you like crazy"

Two minutes later he replies back

"How about tomorrow we can meet at Starbucks at 2?"

I replied back

"Sure sounds good to me can't wait to see you."

He replies back

"Great so 2 it is then wear something pretty ;)."

I rolled my eyes and smiled his something alright. So I went up to my room to find something for tomorrow. I found the perfect dress, ever. Not a formal one of course, but a casual one. It was a light red dress with a black belt around it. I found some high heels that went perfect with the dress I found. Perfect all set for tomorrow I went back into the living room to find my phone off the fritz!

"Hey, it's Aaron long time no talkie."

I replied back

"Hey, Aaron how've you been lately."

Then from Nick

"Hey, Zoey it's nick how've you been."

I replied back

"Hey, Nick I'm good you?"

Then from Zak

"So how's life been treating ya?"

Man, I am popular today I laughed out loud.

"Life has been treating me good :) how about yourself?"

I set my phone down and went into the kitchen. I made a sandwich grabbed some crackers headed back in there my phone again was off the hook. I shook my head I decided to respond later. I sat on the couch for the rest of the day I ended up falling asleep on there. I woke to my phone going nutters I got like threes message from Zak three from Aaron and two from Nick.

The two from Aaron

"Hey, you there you didn't answer me last night!"

"Wake up wake up my question was is there a chance you might go out with Zak?"

"I have no idea Nick it's just that you guys are busy and all so it would be hard to maintain a relationship." I texted him back.

The three from Aaron

"Hey, how goes it?"

"So I hear your hanging with Zak today have fun."

"Do you think you'll give him a chance at all?"

I thought for a minute a said the same thing I did with Nick.

The three from Zak

"Hey, honey can't wait to see you today."

"Did I just call you honey I did didn't I oh great."

"Awkward still can't believe I called you honey don't know what came over me."

I laughed at what he said he must want to be together.

"Oh, Zak your to funny you are haha can't wait to see you to handsome :)."

Couple minutes later

"I know I'm funny now hurry up and get here I want to see you!"

I went upstairs put the dress on and walked out the door. Good thing Starbucks is not far from me so I walked there. I found Zak sitting outside at a table with to coffees I walked over and sat with him.

"There you don't we look sexy today" he smirked at me.

"Thanks. I must say you look handsome today." I smiled at him.

"Why thank you." He gave me that devilish smile of his.

"So where are you staying?" I asked him

"Over there at that small motel."

"Cool you know you could've of asked me you know to stay over I do have a spare bedroom. Besides you won't have to pay!"

"You would let me stay at your place!" He jumped out of his seat and hugged me.

"Yup sure anything for a friend."

"Great ill checks out and I'll be there in a few." He said jumping up and running over there.

Alrighty then looks like I'm giving the tip. After that, I walked back to my house to set up the spare room for Zak. I walked in there changed the sheets vacuumed the floor changed the curtains to black to match the bed. Cleaned the closet which was full of pictures. I set them in my closet one picture dropped out. I bent down picked it up and saw it was a picture of me and Zak. It was when we were at a club together. He had his arms wrapped around me he was smiling it was his happy smile. Then me wearing my pink dress I was looking at him with a huge grin. That was the day where we had that huge fight. I heard a knock on my bedroom door I looked up to see who it was it was Zak.

"Watch ya got there." He said walking in to see.

"A picture of us." I showed him.

"Hey, that's the day when we had that fight..." He looked at me.

"Yeah, it was I regret that day," I said looking at him.

"So I do regret it two should've never asked you that question should've known I would always be your best guy friend." He was on the verge of tearing up.

"Zak... let us try being in a relationship together."

His face lite up like he couldn't believe what he heard.

"Did I hear you right did you just say let us try being a relationship together?"

"Yes, you heard that right."

"Oh my gosh, do you want to try!" He said pulling me closer to him.

"Yes let's see how it goes if I don't like where it's heading then I'm calling it off," I said looking into his eyes.

"Trust me you won't be calling it off anytime trust me." He said with his devilish smile.

"Zak I know what your thinking so stop it."

"Fine ill save it for later then." He pulled me in for a kiss.

It was like magic like fireworks or something kissing him was like kissing an angel! I'm glad I did this something inside me told me to.


	2. The Betrayal

I was sitting on the couch with Zak we were cuddling together when we heard a knock on the door. I got up opened the door it was Aaron. 

"Hey." 

"Hi, Aaron," I said taking my spot back on the couch. 

"Hey, Zoey. Oh, would you two like to come to a party? It's at a bar that's downtown." 

"Sure we would love to come off that's alright with you Zoey?" 

"Zak I forgot to tell you I don't drink anymore plus I can't anyways." 

"Why not?" 

"Because if I do the cops well be after me I fought there cause of some chick being stupid." 

"Nice job yeah you always had a temper when you got too drunk," Zak smirked. 

"Yeah but you can go though I don't mind," I said looking at him. 

"Are you sure you don't mind?" 

"I don't care to go ahead." 

"Ok, then what time you going Aaron." 

"Around seven or so." 

"Sweet ill be there." He said smiling. 

"Alright, I'll swing by to pick you up." 

Later that day 

"Honey Aaron's here!" I shouted. 

"I'll be right down." He said shouting back." 

"Okay!" 

He walks downstairs kisses me goodbye and walks out the door. I wave to them and watch them go. 

-Zak- 

I walk into the bar getting a rush of excitement through my body. I walked over to the bar area and got a cold glass of beer. After a while, I lost count of how many I had. 

"Hello there," I said looking at this girl with chocolate brown hair. 

"Hi." She said shyly. 

"What's your name babe." 

"Danielle." She said smiling at me. 

"That's a nice name you got my name is Zak you busy at all?" I said pulling her to. 

"Thanks, I like your name to and no I'm not busy why?" 

"I'll show you why come with me." I said dragging her into an empty bathroom." 

Hour later 

"Zak! Zak where the fuck is you!" Aaron shouted. 

"Zak! Zak!" 

Aaron opened the door to the bathroom. 

"Zak what the hell!" 

"What!" I said slowly getting up. 

"Zak what the fuck why are you with this girl what about Zoey!" 

"Zoey forget about her!" I said angrily. 

"Zak don't say that you know you love her what she says about this." 

"I don't care I know that she was gonna break up with me sooner or later. Besides, it looked like she was going to anyway." I said getting dressed and then dressing Danielle. 

"I'm telling her Zak!" 

"Go ahead I don't care." 

"Fine, I will anyway get your ass in the car I'm talking to your house!" 

"Fine anyway Danie ill call you tomorrow by babe." 

"Come on." 

-Zoey- 

I got a call from Aaron. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Zoey I got some bad news." 

I didn't like the sound of this. 

"Go on." 

"Zak here he umm..." 

Nothing came threw the line must have been a dropped call. 

I shrugged it off and went to bed hoping nothing happened to Zak. 

Morning time 

He still not home maybe he got a bad hangover or something yeah that's it. I then got on with my day. Waiting for him to get home. 

Later that night 

Still not here I was worried about him what if he forgot about me? No, don't say stuff like that its not good. Maybe he'll be back tomorrow. 

The next day 

I hear a knock on my door I open the door to see Aaron. 

"Hi.," I said looking at him. 

"Listen to Zoey Zak yeah umm his cheating on you." He looked around to see if he was around. 

"HIS WHAT!?!?!?!?" 

"I'm sorry but he is I was there I saw him with another girl." 

"I had a feeling dang it!" I said breaking down. 

"I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you but u had to I forgot her name but he is." 

"I.i.its okay," I said baring my face into his chest. 

"I'm sorry Zoey I'm so sorry." He said rubbing my back. 

I couldn't say anything I just cried and cried. 

I had Aaron stay with me until I fell asleep. I couldn't believe him why did I say yes for him to go its all my fault his out there with someone else.


	3. I'll Forgive You

It's been a crappy week it rained and it wouldn't stop. Zak hasn't come back yet wonder if misses me? I spent my days inside crying or sleeping. Nick came every day to check on me cause Aaron was busy. But they're like brothers to me. I was sitting on the couch my eyes were red and puffy from crying Nick was there comforting me. I looked up at him he smiled at me I returned it. 

"I haven't seen that smile in forever." He said laughing. 

"I know," I said hugging him. 

"I missed it." 

"I bet you did." 

"I did I'm glad you finally smiled." 

"Thanks, I did it cause something about you makes me smile. You are like a brother to me." I said cuddling into his lap. 

"I'm glad to hear you say that cause your like a sister to me. I will always be there for you." 

"Thank you, Nick, I know I can count you and Aaron." 

"Well trust me he dealt with him already." 

"What he do?" I said looking at him. 

"He gave him a nice chat and I didn't turn out well. Zak's still with this chick oh what was her name.....Danielle that's her name Danielle Jackson she had the same last name as you." 

"That's because she's my sister!" I got up went grabbed my phone went to my contacts to call her. 

"Whoa who what! She's your sister?!" 

"Yes, she is she's my sister Nick. I have two sisters Maria and Danielle." 

"Oh, you mentioned them before." 

"Hush the phone is ringing!" 

Danielle picks up the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey sis been a while since we talked." 

"Zoey! Yeah, it has been a while anyway why are you calling?" 

"Oh you know to say hi and the fact that my boyfriend Zak is cheating on me with you! Don't believe me fine but I remember letting him go to the bar but he didn't come and my friend Aaron found you two together." 

There was silence then I heard her shouting at him. 

"I'm so sorry Zoey I didn't know to tell now." 

"It's okay what ya gonna do," I said curiously. 

"I'll break up with make then tell him what he's been doing and make sure he realizes what he has been doing so ill break up with him and give him a chat." 

"Thank you I'm a wreck without him." 

"Your welcome." 

"No, I mean it thanks to you." 

"And I mean this you are welcome." 

"Anyway, you go talk to him for me," I said thinking If I should give him another chance. 

"Nick, should I give Zak another chance?" 

"It's up to you I mean if you think you should go head." 

"I don't know it feels like I should..." 

"It's all up to you is if you want to go ahead." 

"I think I should give him one more chance." 

"If that's what you want then I respect that." 

"Thank you." 

"Your welcome." 

I felt my phone vibrate I took it out and saw Zak calling me. 

"Hello" 

"Hey...." 

"What do you want cheater," I said spatting it out. 

"I wanted to know if you.....you'll forgive me?" 

"I don't know Zak that was pretty stupid of you to leave me like that," I said trying to control my anger. 

"I know it was stupid but I was drunk." 

"What about after Zak hmm you weren't drunk after that it been a week Zak and you haven't noticed you've been with her?!" 

"Zoey I know I'm sorry I should've done that." He said while choking up. 

"Zak I know you are but that was completely stupid of you how could you just walk out on me like that when you are the one who wanted to be in a relationship! But what do you go off on me with my sister!!" 

"Your sister?! Zoey, I had to know the idea she was your sister I'm sorry!" He started crying. 

"Zak.....I'll give you one more chance just this once screw up again good luck getting my trust back!" 

"Oh thank you, Zoey, thank I promise I won't screw up again to make it up to you I'm buying you something." He said while crying still. 

"Zak you don't have to." 

"I am just for you I'm sorry babe ill be right over just to give you your first present." He said cheering up. 

"Zak.." 

He hung up. 

I sighed I knew I did the right thing by forgiving him. Nick said he was gonna go home so I said bye and waited for Zak. I heard the door I walked up and opened it. 

"Oh, Zoey." He said attacking me. 

"Zak I missed you." 

"I'm missed you two!!!!" 

"Oh, Zoey I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to hurt you." He said kissing me like crazy. 

"I know Zak I'm giving you one last chance oh I missed you I love you, Zak," I said kissing him back. 

"I'm truly sorry Zoey oh I'm sorry." 

"I forgive you Zak but this is your last chance!" I said cuddling into him. 

"Thank you, Zoey, so much." He was gonna cry again. 

"Oh don't cry Zak don't your with me again I'm giving you another chance." 

"I'll try not to. Anyway, let us see here I came to give your first present. 

"Oh, what is it." 

"We'll close your eyes lay down and enjoy the magic." He said kissing me.


	4. The Puppy

I woke up to Zak shaking me awake I slowly opened my eyes. He smiled at me.

"Good morning sleepy pants you slept in for a while." He kisses me on the forehead.

"Oh, I wonder why." I looked at the clock that read at 1 o'clock.

"Anyway come with me I got surprised downstairs for you." He said picking me up bridal style.

"Another surprise!" I said smiling at him.

"You are going to love it! Trust me."

"Ohh cant wait to see it!" I said all excited.

"Close your eyes." He said covering them.

I felt myself being put on the couch I covered my eyes. Then I felt something on my lap. It started licking my hands it couldn't be it was a puppy!

"You can open than now." He said sitting next to me.

"Oh my gosh, Zak! She's so pretty oh how did you know? I've been wanting a husky since I was a kid and it finally came true. Oh, Zak thank you so much!" I said hugging him.

"You are welcome oh a little birdy told me that you wanted one since you were little." He said smirking at me.

"I love you. I love you so much please don't you ever leave me again." I said looking at him.

"I won't leave I promise you that and if I do whatever you don't take me back!" He said looking straight at me with his serious look.

I didn't know what to say I sat there looking at the small puppy its eyes were beautiful one green and the other

Amber like a wolf.

"She's beautiful Zak got any names for her?"

"I did have one that I've been wanting to name a dog. It's Gracie."

"I like it lets name her Gracie." I said looking at her."

"She does look like a Gracie doesn't she." He said studying over her.

"Yeah, she does. Oh her eyes are beautiful don't you agree."

"Yes, they are beautiful. But yours are like the moon that shines when full."

I smiled at him even though that was so cheesy it was still sweet of him to say that.

"How sweet if you to say that Zak your eyes remind me of the sky at its bluest," I said trying not to laugh at how cheesy that was.

"Oh, Zoey you sure know how to brighten my day." He said kissing my hand.

"Well, you brighten my day more then anyone even if they tried," I said laying my head on his lap and looking up at him.

"You are the most beautiful women I've ever meet." He said playing with a few strands of my hair.

"Your the most handsome guy ever meet," I said looking into his blue eyes.

"What do say if we move somewhere together. Just me and you not to far away but find a house together. Let us start a family!" He said smiling at me.

"Oh, Zak I would love to move and start a family!" I said making this huge smile.

"Really! You want to do this!"

"Yeah, it would be nice Zak think about it us together having kids oh it sounds perfect Zak!" I said getting up and looking at him.

"Then Zoey would you do the honors of becoming my wife?" He said going down on one knee.

"Oh, Zak YES a million times YES!" I said jumping on him.

I couldn't believe it I'm getting married! I got my phone and texted everyone I knew about it.


	5. The New House

We finally unpacked the last of the box I plopped down on the couch tired from moving boxes in and unpacking. I felt Zak sit right next to me he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"So what do you think of the house!" He asked smiling at me.

"I love it. I like how big it is three stories big what are we going to to do with the third floor?" I looked at him.

"What every you want to do with it."

"Hmm, what with it?" I made my thinking face.

"If you think of something let me know." He hugged me.

"I will." I looked into his blue eyes.

"Well, the sad thing that my vacation time is almost up." He said looking down at the floor.

"Really what about all the wedding plans?!"

"Looks like we're going to have to wait a while." He took my hand and held it in his.

"Dang, it Zak you are going to be gone for a whole year going to random different places that are haunted. Which means I won't be able to see you for a whole year!" My eyes were tearing up.

"I know but I promise you that when I get back we will get married I promise you." He kissed my hands.

"Fine," I said softly.

I sat there with my head on his chest not saying another word I was crying softly. I decided to lay down I used Zak's lap as a pillow. I fell asleep while Zak was rubbing my back. I woke up in bed with him on the other side I looked at the clock it was midnight. I wrapped my arms around him. He woke up and turned to face me.

"How are you?" He said stroking my cheek.

"I'm fine I'm just going to miss you when you go," I said looking at him.

"I know but you know this is what I love to do," he said placing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I know you love doing it but don't you think its kinda dangerous though?"

"Yeah I do I've been through a lot, of course, I know it is dangerous." He laughed a little.

"Just remember to stay safe okay.'

"I will why don't you come with us at all?"

"reasons why I won't Zak cause for one it is scary two I don't want to get hurt three I don't know what I'm dealing with."

"Oh, I see that's okay well you can at least come with us and stay at the hotel and stay at the hotel while we do our job." He gave me a small kiss.

"I'll think on it," I said kissing him back.

"Great see you won't have to be away from me then when we get back will get married."

"Fine ill go as long as I don't have to go your lockdowns."

"Deal I don't want you to get hurt anyway."

"Thank you. Anyway, I'm going to back to bed night Zaky poo." I said cuddling up to him.

"Zaky poo?" I heard him whisper I just giggled to myself and feel back to sleep.


	6. Getting Ready

Let's see here clothes check, blanket check, hmm dog check I said to myself.

"Zak do you have everything!" I went into the bathroom.

"Yes, I do what about you?"

"I need my shampoo and toothbrush and that's it. I'm happy that you found a hotel that allows pets." I said smiling at him.

"You know I did it for you." He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Awww how sweet of you." I put my arms around him."

"Anyway, I'm going to put this stuff in my suitcase."

"But I don't want to let you go."

"Hmm guess your gonna have to."

"But I don't want to."

"Sorry to hear that but you are going to have to anyway."

"I'm not going to let you go." He smirked at me.

"You wanna bet?" I said giving him the same look.

"Alright then if you can't get out of my grip owe me a kiss." He said smiling at me.

"Ok if I do get out you owe me a hmm what should you get me......oh I know you owe me dinner!" I snapped my fingers.

"Okay deal."

I started to walk out if the bathroom wiggling and doing all I could to get out of his grip. Dang his strong I thought to myself. Hmmm, I wiggled some more didn't work. I then got this idea and I know he's gonna get me later for it but I wanna win this thing. I ended up kicking him he let me go and fell to the ground.

"Why you little oh I'm going to you, sweetie." He looked up at me with a huge grin on his grace.

"You lost you owe me dinner." I crossed my arms and smiled back at him.

"You kicked me in the bad spot though you Cheated."

"You didn't say any rule against that so that's your fault," I said helping him up.

He was about to speak nothing came out.

"That's what I thought."

"You are an evil person you know that."

"I know I am but you love me anyway."

"I do your mine and always will be."

"Better be anyway let's get going. Where are you doing your lockdown anyway?"

"At KingsTavern."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, it does."

We walked out of the house to find Aaron and Nick waiting for us in the driveway.

"Finally I called you guys like a million times!"

"Sorry, Aaron I had my phone off," I said hugging him.

"Sorry bro my phone is on silent."

"It's okay guys come on we don't want to be late."

We got went inside his car Zak and I sat in the back while Nick and Aaron sat upfront. I looked out the window and watched the signs go by along with some trees and houses. I took my iPod out to listen to some music.

"Whatcha gonna listen to?"

"You of course." I looked over at him.

"You listen to the music I make." He looked at me with shock.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled at him.

"Wow, I'm shocked."

"Oh yeah so shocking." I laughed as put one earbud in.

He watched me as I played one of his songs. I was playing In My Dungeon. He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. It was about an hour-long drive just to get there. We reached our hotel that we were staying at.

"Alright let's get the keys to our rooms," I said stretching.

We walked into the hotel went up to counter.

"Hello." The guy at the counter said with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Zak Bagans I called and checked out two rooms."

"Let me check. Oh yes, you did let me get your keys."

He walked over to the key rack and grabbed to seats of keys.

"Here you go you guys enjoy your stay." He looked over at me and smiled.

"We will," Zak said getting his attention back.

"If you need anything call me."

Zak and I were upstairs lucky for Nick and Aaron they were right across from us. I walked in and ran to the bed and flew right on it.

"Oh, the bed I love you," I said snuggling my face into a pillow.

"You're weird."

"Pshh says the guy with his new hair cut." I laughed at him.

"The Stylist thought it would be nice if I got a new look."

I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Oh don't worry you're still sexy looking to me," I said getting up and hugging him.

"You're just saying that to be nice."

"No I'm not Zak it's true you are still sexy to me."

"Really."

"Yes really," I said kissing him.

"I love you." He said smiling at me.

"I love you two."

There was a knock on the door. I went to go answer it.

"Hey, Aaron and Nick."

"Hey." They both said.

"What ya hear for."

"We're here for Zak it's interviewing time."

"Oh, Zak you are needed."

"Okay!." He said running out of the bathroom.

"It's interviewing time!" I said looking at him.

"Don't worry when I get back ill take you to dinner I promise."

"Yay love you see you later."

"Love to see you later." He grabbed me by the waist pulled me over and gave me a smooch.

When he left I sat there on the couch watching tv. When I heard a knock on the door. Wonder who that can be? I got up walked over to the door.

"Hello?" I said opening it.

"Hello."

It was the guy that was at the counter.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch with me tomorrow."

"Listen I'm with someone so no I don't want to."

"Wait which one of those guys you with then?"

"Zak.." I said looking at him.

"Oh I see but I heard that he was this girl named Danielle." He leaning against the door.

"Well, his not don't know where you're getting that from."

"Hmm weird anyway ill just leave you alone.." He turned around to walk away. But then before I could shut the door he ran right into me and crashed his lips on mine.

"Bro what h*** was that!" I said pushing him away from me.

"I'll get you just wait and see! Can't believe you don't remember me."

No, it can be it just can't be him.

"Harick?"

"Yeah that's right it's me so you left me for that guy!"

"I left you to cause you're a complete a-hole!"

"I'm Sorry will you please take me back I've been a wreck without." He went onto his hands and knees.

"Haha, your funny no after all the things you've done to me heck no! You abused me and raped me whenever you were drunk I don't think so." I closed the door on him.

"I will get you back! I will have you ill make sure of that!" He said through the door.

I slid down the door glad he's gone but also mad that he brought back memories. I pulled out my phone to call Zak.

"Hello." He said.

"Zak....." I cried out

"What's wrong honey."

"The guy from at the counter is my ex and he just came up and kissed me and..." I couldn't help it more I busted out crying.

"I'll be right there!"

"O...k..." I was crying hard.

I hung up and sat there till he got back.

"Come here." He said with arms wide open.

I ran into him knocking him to the ground. My grip around him was so tight that he couldn't even breath.

"Can't...breath."

"Oh sorry," I said losing it a little.

"It's okay." He said looking into my watery eyes. "I'll get him if he does that again but before I do anything to hurt him ill give him a chat."

I couldn't say anything I just nodded my head. He picked me up walked over to the couch and placed me there.

"Instead of going out to dinner we'll have it right here. Is that okay?" He said kissing me.

"Yeah, that's alright with me."

"Good ill call room service."

He orders some food and a bottle of champaign. That night we ate I mostly drank the bottle of champaign so I got drunk. Zak wouldn't let me do anything so I sat there talking non-sense. Tell I finally fell asleep on the couch.


	7. I won't be gone Long

"Don't go please!"I grabbed him by the shirt to make him stop. 

"I got to tonight's the lockdown." He said prying my hands off him. 

"No, I won't let you go!" I said gripping him harder. 

"I won't be gone too long I promise ill come straight back." He said trying again to pry my fingers off him. 

"But but...." I couldn't finish cause he put his finger up to my lips. 

"Shh, I will be back I promise." He said smiling. 

"fine," I said letting him go and pouring. 

"Oh stop it." He said pulling me into a hug. 

"I don't want you to go." 

"I know you don't hey how about this go somewhere walk around he won't come up to bug you if you are gone." He said giving me his devilish smile. 

"Maybe your right ill just walks around and when it's time to come back ill be there waiting for you," I said hugging him. 

"Good now I must go or ill be late." He said giving me one last hug and kiss and he walked out the door. 

I got a hoodie on and then my shoes and headed out the door. 

"Hello there." A familiar voice said stopping me dead in my tracks. 

"What is it?" I turned around and looked at him. 

"Oh, nothing just you know enjoying the view." He said looking checking me out. 

"I don't want anything to do with you," I said crossing my arms while glaring at him. 

"Come on I've changed a lot." He said pinning me against a wall. 

"I highly doubt that," I said trying to escape. 

"Maybe I have you don't know it yet." He said getting closer to where I could feel his hot breath against my ear. 

"I'm not giving you any chances. Besides once Zak and I go home were getting married." I said pushing him away from me. 

"You did not just push me." He glared at me. 

"Oh, you bet you an** I did." 

"You are going to get sweetie." He said running towards me. 

I had enough time to get past him and run down the hallway. I ran past the lobby and out I went. I ran as far away from him as possible. I hid in an ally probably not the safest place but it'll do. I leaned against the wall and slide down it. I sat there calming my self down. 

"There you are!" 

Sh** I got up to run but I got caught around the waist. He slammed me against the wall. 

"Now listen to me cause if you don't I'll shoot you." He gave me a wicked evil smile. 

He dragged me to his car and threw me in there. He tied my hands up and duct-taped my mouth. 

"Good girl now here comes the fun part you get to go to my house."


	8. I want You

I woke up in a dark room it was cold I stood up looking around. I was in a basement laying on a couch. I got up looking for the light switch which I found on top of the stairs. I turn around to the door. I place my hands on the doorknob shoot dang it's locked. I snapped my fingers I ran back downstairs. I check my pockets oh thank god I still have my phone! I pulled it out to call Zak as I began to search for him in my contacts the doorknob clicked. Shoot I shoved it down in my one of my boots. I ran back to the couch and sat there like I was confused about where I was. 

"Oh good your awake." 

I glared at him greatly I'm stuck with this guy! Good thing I have my phone still. 

"Hmm wanna what I forgot to do." 

I looked at him hoping he doesn't say what I want him to say. 

"I forgot to grab your food ill be right back!" He said dashing upstairs. 

Phew, that was close I sighed with relief. He came back down and place a tray of food on the small coffee table. 

"I'm surprised you don't remember this place. This is where you well you should know." He smirked. 

Please don't remind me I think I was what drunk or something yeah that was it. 

"Oh, the memories. Aren't you going to eat you can't go hungry forever." He said looking at me. 

He was right I can't sit here and starve myself. So I grabbed the sandwich that was on there and bite into it. Dam he still remembers my favorite type of sandwich. Turkey and ham cheddar cheese and ranch and on the side milk and chocolate chip cookies. 

"I remember aren't you surprised." 

I nodded my head I didn't want to talk to him he kidnapped me and his trying to make friendly conversations! 

"Come on talk to me remember what happens when you don't listen to me right?" 

He had to remind dang it! 

"Now before things get out of hand lets chat shall we?" 

"I rather not chat how about this you let me go okay cause I left you for a reason. My plan was to A.never see you again and that plan isn't gonna work if you keep me here." I said going up to him. 

"That's the whole reason why I kidnapped you cause the one I want to see you so I'm going to fulfill that and make sure I get what I want." He said pulling me closer to him. 

"I see you couldn't bear to see me again you need me don't you that's such a shame because I don't want to see you so were having some issues here," I said staring right into his gray eyes. 

"I know what you are doing." 

"What am I doing," I said whispering in his ear. 

"You want me again don't you." 

"Maybe. Maybe not." I said digging into back pocket for a key. 

"Yes, you do! You do want me to look at you! You are being frisky." He said smirking at me. 

"Oh yeah your so right I do want you I'm mean look at me I can't let you go." 

Aha! There's the key! 

"Oh in that case how about we take this upstairs." 

"Good idea," I said getting up so fast I almost feel back to down. 

"You are so excited that you made your self dizzy by getting up." He said helping steady myself. 

"I know I'm just can't wait!" I said running up the stairs opening the door and closing it before he could get out. 

"You little f***ing b*tch!" He pounded on the door. 

"Oh shut the f up!" I said pulling my phone out. 

"Hello?" 

"Zak it's me I need you to come to pick me up please I'm not that far from the hotel. Let's see the house address is 5679 maple street." 

"Why are you there what happened why where you gone so long!" 

"Zak shut up come get ill explain everything once you get here." 

"Fine, I'm on my way." 

After that, I called 911 and explained everything that happened. I gave them the key to the basement and they arrested Harvick. 

"I'll be back for you! Watch you back babe I have my ways. I'll be back and you won't even know it!" He laughed it sound so evil it sent chills down my spine. 

"Zak!" I said rushing up to him. 

"What's going here?" 

"When you were gone I decided to take a walk and Harvick saw me and chased me down. He forced me in his car he put duct tape over my mouth and tied my hands up. I woke up in the basement and this happened." I said watching Harick glare at me. 

"I am so sorry I should have never left." He said angrily. 

"Shush it wouldn't have mattered anyway he would've done it well you were there cause he could've have hurt you," I said crossing my arms and looking at him with a stern look. 

"But..." 

"Ahh. No buts." I said kissing him. 

"Let's get you home it's like five in the morning and you need some rest." He picked me up and carried me to the car. Before the cops left Harick glared at Zak. 

He gently placed me in the back of the car. I looked up at him he smiled gave me a small kiss on the cheek and closes the door. Then I see something fire inside one of the cop cars. It stops abruptly. Out came Harick how on earth did he get out the handcuffs. Zak watch out! 

BANG!


	9. Stay With Me

The cops all stopped ran out of the car after Harvick. I watched they ran past me except one who stopped. 

"Hold on ill call the ambulance." 

"Okay.." I said dropping to my knees Zak got shot in the shoulder. 

"It's okay Zoey ill be fine." He said looking up at me. 

"I know you will." I smiled at him. 

"Madam there on their way." The cop said bending down to see Zak. 

"Are you okay sir?" He asked. 

"Yes, I am thanks for asking." 

"Your a brave one." He said patting him. 

"I know I am sir." 

"Madam you got a keeper right here." He smiled at me. 

"I know I do." 

Then I heard the other cops shouting saying watch out he got the gun. I turned around and saw him coming my way. I got up grabbed the police officers gun and pointed it right at him. He stopped to an abrupt halt he dropped the gun onto the ground. 

"Come on shoot me!" He said laughing at me. 

"Don't tempt me!" I growled at him. 

"Oh, I'm so scared." He kept on laughing. 

I fired a warning shot by his feet he stopped laughing. 

"Get on the ground now!" I ordered him. 

He did as he was told the cop that was next to me looked at me shocked. 

"Ever thought of becoming a cop?" He asked. 

"I have actual," I said heading his gun back and running over to Zak who had the same exasperation. 

"Why don't you come in tomorrow and I can see what I can do to get you the job." 

"You would do that for me" I looked at Zak who smiled at me. 

"Sure would you know how to handle people." He said helping Zak up. 

"Thanks!" 

"No problem." 

I heard the ambulance coming to Harick this time was secured with a tighter pair of handcuffs. Zak got put into the ambulance and I was offered a ride to the hospital. 

"Thanks for the ride." 

"Oh, your welcome." 

"What's your name?" I asked him. 

"William. What's yours?" 

"Zoey," I said smiling. 

"Well, Zoey I hope I can't you this job." 

"Yeah, that would be nice." Then I remember that we would have to move here for me to get the job. 

"Oh look we're here." He said stopping not too far from the ambulance. 

"Thanks," I said getting out. 

"Your welcome." He smiled at her. 

I walked up to the entrance when I heard him running over to me. 

"Hey are busy tomorrow?" 

"I don't think so why?" I said crossing my arms. 

"I wanted to take you to get some coffee." 

"That would be nice not like a date or anything cause you know that Zak is my boyfriend right." 

"I know that I meant like going out I mean hanging out as friends." He looked down at the floor. 

"Okay sure why not I would love to." 

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to what you were doing." He said waved goodbye. 

I caught up with the doctors who said that he was going to need surgery on his shoulder. I stayed at the hospital warning for the surgery to be done with. When the announced that he made it I walk into his room. He was awake. 

"Hey, you." He said looking at me. 

"How are you feeling?" I asked him. 

"Better now that you are here I was so lonely without." He picked my hand up and kissed it. 

"I would've come in sooner but they wouldn't let me." 

"Stay with me okay I don't want to be here alone." He looked at me with these bright blue eyes. 

"I will stay with you don't worry I'll be here." 

"Just don't go don't leave me to stay with me." He pulled me down to lay with him. 

"Zak don't worry I won't leave you," I said laughing at the way he was acting. 

"Did I every tell you that you a very fine butt?" 

"Uhh, I don't think so." I realized why he was acting silly. 

"Then you have a nice butt." 

"Zak you need some sleep," I said getting up and pulling some blankets on him. 

"But if I sleep you'll leave me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back on. 

"I won't leave you I promise," I said snuggling in with him. 

I look over and his fast asleep I smiled at him I put my head on his chest listening to his slow heart beat. My eye lids were heavy the slowly dropped and I fell asleep.

The next morning I was talking to William he came in to check up on how Zak was doing. 

"So how it goes?" He asked. 

"It went well," I said looking at him sleep. 

"That's good you want to wait to tell he wakes to leave or just let the nurse give a message to him." 

"I'm going to wait I promised I wouldn't leave so." 

"You know what let us get the coffee here." 

"Are you sure." I looked at him. 

"Don't worry about it. A promise is a promise ill be right back how much creamer do you want?" 

"Lots!" I said laughing. 

"Okay ill be right back." 

"He likes you." A sleepy voice said. 

"What he likes me as a friend Zak I told him we were dating." 

"Oh no, he likes you a lot." He said looking at me. 

"Okay, he likes me a lot don't worry Zak I'm not going to fall for him when I got you." I went over to him and looked him straight in the eyes. 

"Alright, I believe you." 

"Better or else I would have knocked some sense into you." 

He laughed. 

"Thinks it is funny I'm not joking you I will!" I said going over to him. 

"What you gonna you can't hurt me with your girly slaps." 

"Did you just call my slaps girly!" 

"Sure did what are you gonna do about it?" He pulled me down onto him. 

"I'll get you by surprise!" I said kissing him. 

"Oh can't wait." He smirking at me. 

"Wipe that smirk off pretty boy," I said kissing him again. 

-clears throat-"Got your coffee." 

"Oh thank you!" I got off Zak and went to get my coffee. 

"Your welcome." He said looking down at the ground. 

I felt awkward now makes me wonder how long he was there and if he was why didn't he say anything? 

"Hey listen sorry if that was you know awkward to you," I said giving him a quick hug. 

"Oh, it's okay." He said putting his arms around me. He then slowly slid his hands down. 

"Put those hands back up!" Zak yelled. 

I then got out of his grip and looked at him. 

"Sorry, my arms were tired." He worked that innocent smile of his. 

"I forgive this time," I said smoking at him. 

"I don't you keep your hands were there suppose to be!" Zak barked at him. 

William just glared at him like he was saying she'll be over you in no time. 

"Alright well, you should leave before Mr. Grumpy pants over there kicks you out himself," I said while leading him out the door. 

"Hey can have your number to call you just in case you get the job." 

"Sure," I said writing it down on a piece of paper. 

"Thanks." He said leaving. 

"What was that all about oh I forgive you for almost touching my ass in front of my boyfriend!" He said throwing a glare at her. 

"Zak..." 

"Don't you Zak me." He said stopping me from talking. 

"I'll Zak you all I want!" I said going over to him. 

"I don't think so!" He said staring right into her eyes. 

"I can say your name all I want I can certainly Zak you all I want!" 

"Don't you test me!" He said pulling me down on him. 

"Oh, I will!" I said looking at him. 

"You have no idea how much I want you to right now." 

"Same here but don't worry we'll be out of here in no time well go back home get married then we can do this whole raise a family thing," I said kissing him. 

"I don't think I can wait that long." 

"Yes, you can I know you can." 

"Says the one who's on me right now looking like she wishes she can start already." He crossed his arms and laughed. 

"Oh yeah well...well you know what f**k you!" I said kissing him one more time and getting off of him. 

"Same goes to you, babe." 

"Anyway, I should head back to the hotel and take care of Gracie." 

"Okay, you'll come back later right." He said winking at me. 

"I wouldn't miss it." I hugged him and left.


	10. Memories

I was sitting with Zak on the hospital bed. I was thinking when I wanted to bring back some old memories. 

"Hey, Zak," I said looking at him. 

"Yes, babe?" 

"Do you remember the time when we first meet?" I said smiling at him. 

"Yes, I do. We meet at the park when you were helping this little boy find his parents. You came up to me asking if I saw them then I said no but I offered to help you. As we were looking you realized who I was and started freaking out a little you saying how much of a fan you were. Then we found the parents of the little boy. Just before you could I caught you by the arm and asked if you wanted to get some coffee sometime. You smiled like there was no tomorrow you agreed. We became close friends after that but inside of me I loved you." 

"I loved that memory me freaking out cause I was going to get coffee with THE Zak Bagans!" I said laughing. 

"Oh remember that one time where you called me just because there was Spider in your room. That was funny you were all like come kill it it's huge! You told me to stay on the phone with you tell I came there to kill it." He was laughing hard. 

"Yes, I remember that. Here's that's good to remember that time you decided to babysit this little girl and I came over to help you. Then she came up to us and asked if we're dating. Then she looked at us and called us lairs and then you two got in an argument over it." 

"Yes, then you hit me outside the head and said stop acting like your three." 

"Yes, the best dissection of my life," I said looking at him 

"Mhhh what about this one when you invited Nick and Aaron over. We played truth or dare and you got dared to kiss me! You refused to do it then everyone called you a chicken. Then you stood up and smacked them." 

"Oh, I remember that one clear as day!" I shook my head. 

"Oh here's one that came to me we were going to a party. You kept flirting with this one girl and she kept telling you to stop bit you wouldn't so she went over to grab the punch bowl and she dumped all over!" 

"I'll never forget that one." 

"That was funny you were covered in it and everyone was laughing!" I was laughing so hard nothing was coming out. 

"Not as funny when you were hitting on this one guy names James McAvoy cause I got all jealous and locked him in a closet." He said giving me a friendly nudge while laughing. 

"Okay that was funny I must admit. Then he ended up dating me for about a year and you were so jealous. Then when he broke with me you throw a party!" We were both laughing. 

"Yes, I do I remember that. Oh here's something I remember. When we went out to dinner at this one diner and they were playing music and this one song came on what was it? Oh yeah, it was by the backstreet boys it was called I want it that way. Remember how it gave spark between us?" He smiled at me. 

"Yes, we both looked at each other and then we started dancing together....then the next day you asked me out and I said no cause I knew how busy you are so I didn't want anything to do to mess up your schedule. You got angry at me staring yelling at me on how much you loved me and that you could make it work out. Then you finally had enough and just walked out of the door." I said looking at him. 

"Yeah, sadist day of my life right there." 

"Same here after you left I couldn't help but miss you! You were always on my mind constantly! I was wishing to come back into my life." I couldn't help but have some tears come down. 

"Then I did then I screwed up and you gave me another chance when I didn't deserve it at all!!" He gave me a small kiss on the forehead. 

"I know but something was telling me to give you a chance to prove that we can stay together." I smiled at him. 

"Oh I was meaning to ask you this but how did you and Harvick meet?" He glanced at me. 

"Oh, when you left I went down to the bar to get you out of my mind. I was drinking a lot and well found this sweet guy who offered to take me home. I thought okay his not all that bad once I got know him so we started dating and he became real nasty got drunk every night. He would beat me and rape me so once I finally figured a plan to leave him I did and thought I'd never see him again tell not to long ago." I said shivering after bringing up the memories. 

"Hey it's okay I'm here with you his gone and can't hurt you." He said bring me closer to him. 

I took my iPod out with the earbud put one in my ear then his and clicked on our song. We stared at each other smiling. When the song was finally over the doctor came in with good new. 

"Good news Zak you get to leave tomorrow!" She said glaring at me. 

"Really! That's great!" He said snapping her attention back to him. 

"Yes I just need to get a few papers done and you'll be all set for tomorrow." She said smiling at him. 

I noticed this and then I yelled out 

"Hey, lady back off his mine you can't have him!!" I growled at her. 

She looked at me with a ticked off looked she then walked out slamming the door behind her. 

"What was that!" He said looking at me with shock. 

"Me making sure she stays away from you," I said looking at the door. 

"If you say so." He wrapped his arms around me. 

"I do say so." I gave him a devilish smile. 

"I love that smile." He said smirking. 

"I love that smirk then." 

"I love you!" 

"I love you too!" 

"I love you more!" He said pulling me on him. 

"I love you more then you love me," I whispered in his ear. 

"We'll see about that." He said kissing 

me all over...


	11. Girls night Out

I slowly woke up realizing that I was on top of Zak who was still sleeping. I then heard my phone vibrate I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello!!"

"Oh, it's you," I said not happy it was my sister Danielle.

"Okay then anyway I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"I rather not hang out with you," I said in a stern tone

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Oh, it's just that for one I mad about what happened!"

"Okay for one he never told me and I fail to see how this my fault!"

"You know that I was friends with him plus I texted you that I was dating him at some point!" I screamed through the phone I look over to see Zak staring at me.

There was silence.

"Yeah, that's right caught you red-handed! You know but you kept him anyway how did you manage to keep with you? I wonder?"

"I'm done talking to you ill check in with you later when your calm." She hung up.

I wanted to throw my phone across the room and scream. Just then the nurse came in to help Zak up to get ready to leave. We filled out the paperwork and left.

"Oh, it feels good to be out there!" He said taking in the nice weather.

"I bet even though you weren't in there long."

"So it felt like ages. Anyways what was going back there who were talking with?" He said stopping me.

"My sister Danielle," I said angrily.

"Oh, what did she want."

At that moment things became awkward.

"Wanted to have a girls night out but I said no cause I'm ticked about what happened still. Why because for one I told her that I was dating her and two she kept you from me somehow." I said looking at him.

"I honestly don't know how she did but I'm sorry for that night." He said stopping me and looking into my eyes.

"I know you are Zak but she should've sent you back home or something!" I said all pissed off now.

"Let's get off this topic."

"Please!!!" I sighed with relief.

I felt my phone vibrate better not be Danielle. Thank goodness it was Maria, my other sister.

"Hey!" I said happily like.

"Sup?"

"Nothing much walking with my boyfriend Zak or should I say my soon to be husband."

"You are too funny anyway I was wondering wait you weren't joking about that were you!"

"Nope, I wasn't!"

"Oh my God, I better be invited to that wedding!!!!"

"Trust me you will be just not Danielle though."

"Really why?"

"She didn't tell you did about what happened with the whole Zak and bad thing."

"Oh yes, she did tell me that I told that you were dating him but she didn't care."

"Yeah anyway, watcha call for?"

"Oh wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"Yeah, sure where do you want to go?"

"Oh I know let's go apple bees and hang out there over at the bar section."

"Works for me what time do you want to meet?" I asked.

"Let's see here its one right now how about oh four?"

"Alright see you there," I said hanging up.

"Who called this time?"

"Maria was going to be hanging out at apple bees at four its a girls night out so why don't you invite the guys over and talk about the next lockdown."

"Good idea!"

We walked back to the hotel and up to our room.

Later that day.

I got dressed in this black laced dress then put my hair up in this ragged fall ponytail. I came out of the bed from the look on Zak's face was priceless. I smiled and laughed at him he just sat there speechless.

"Alright, I'm gonna go," I said heading to the door.

Zak got up from his spot and ran to the door.

"So soon why not stick around." He said kissing me.

"I wish I could but I haven't seen my sister in a while." I tried getting him out the way.

"Noo don't go stay here and look sexy for me." He said pushing me away from the door.

"Oh no, I'm going to go to move out of the way please."

"No, I don't want to."

"How about a yes." I pushed him off and made a break for it towards the door.

"Noo don't leave me!" He said grabbing my arm.

"Zak stop being a butt head ill be back I promise," I said giving him a quick kiss.

"When you do come ill make you regret leaving me." He smirked at me.

"Oh, I'm so scared anyway gotta go bye love you." I went out the door.

At apple bees.

"Heyy sister!" I found her sitting down over at the bar.

"Hey what's up." She came up and hugged me.

"Oh, nothing much oh it's been forever since I last saw you!"

"I know the man you look beautiful!"

"So do you! You are rocking those dresses!" I said sitting down with her.

We sat there talking and having a blast it was turning out to be a good night so far. Until Danielle came in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here cause you two are having a girls night out without me." She said glaring at us.

"Hmm for one I don't want you here and two you practically stole Zak from even though you knew I was dating him!"

"I did take him from you his the one who.."

"You did two I don't care what you say you did you should've stopped him but you didn't now go away I don't want to talk to you!" I said pushing her out the door.

"Fine your right I did take him! How did I keep with him me I kept locked in my house that's what after he came to his senses he tried to go back but no I wanted him cause I was jealous!!'" She said yelling at me through the door.

"Why you little I'm gonna kill you!!!!" I said opening the door and running after her.

"Noooo, Zoey!!!!" My other sister calming running after me.

"Why I outa how dare you I'm ashamed of you!!" I yelled out.

"Zoey stop before you hurt somebody!"

"No Maria she deserves it!!!" I screamed.

Once I caught up to her I almost had my chance till all of a sudden Zak pulled me back.

Let go of me, Zak!

"Noo was gonna home right now!" He said pulling me to the car.

"I said let go of me!" I spun around and glared at him.

"Zoey no stop it right now your drunk and need rest." He said putting me into the car. "Now you wait here." He said shutting the door.

I sat there glaring at him through the door he was talking to Maria.

"Hey thanks for calling me."

"No problem Zak thanks for getting her."

"Your welcome."

"Anyway, I'm going to get Danielle and bring her home." She said going to get her.

He opened the car door and sat down. I just glared him.

"Come on Zoey stop glaring at me."

"No!"

He just shook his head. We sat there in silence. We finally reached the hotel and walked back to our room. I walked into the bedroom to put something comfy on and relax for a bit. Then Zak came in and made me regret leaving he wasn't joking.


	12. Zak has a Brother

I was getting ready to go on our next lockdown well I was only tagging along. Zak was busy getting the others to hurry up and get here since were using his car. I was stuffing my hairbrush in my suitcase there finally done. I grabbed my iPhone and iPod stuffed those in my purse. Went downstairs and saw the others talking to each other. I dropped my stuff off in the back of the trunk of the car.

"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry!"

Before I could even speak Zak came rushing out the door shoving the others out.

"Let's goo or will be late!!" He said shoving Danielle out of his way.

"Sorry, Danielle we gotta go will talk to you when we get back." He shut the door and started the car up.

I watched her she looked hurt I put on my best smile for here and yelled out the window "I'll talk to you when I get back I promise!"

She didn't say anything back just stood there with hurt.

We ended turning I sat there feeling bad what if she had something important to say?

"Zoey, you are you okay?"

"I'm fine Zak just tired that's all so I'm going to a nap." I set my head on his shoulder.

"Okay well enjoy your nap." He said giving a concerned look at me.

"I'm fine Zak I promise I'm just tired," I said yawning.

"If you say so."

I ignored him and slowly drifted off.

"Guys, what do you think is wrong with her?" He asked.

"Maybe she's sad cause she didn't get a chance to talk to her sister," Nick said looking at her.

"Maybe who knows." He said looking at her she was drooling a little.

We head to the airport we were going to England to check out this haunted hospital.

I woke up it was dark out Zak was still up at least.

"Hey babe how are you."

"I'm fine.." I said looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He gave me a

Stern look.

"Fine, I feel bad because my sister wanted to talk to me and didn't get a chance to say it to me. She looked hurt and I'm worried something bad is going to happen." I looked in the back to see Nick and Aaron sleeping.

"I'm sure nothing gonna happen okay you'll get time to talk to her when we get back." He said giving me a quick kiss.

We finally reached the airport it was a pain in the but-for cause, Zak got angry at a security cop for touching my butt. So yeah that didn't end well after getting the whole situation fixed we finally went on our plan.

"Next I swear if a cop every touches you like that again I'm killing them," Zak growled as he took his seat.

"Oh hush!"

I took my seat next to him. The seat next to me was taken by a guy that kinda reminded me of Zak. He had the hair and the same facial features except his eyes were light browns.

"Hi there." He says with a smile.

"Hi," I said smiling back.

"My name is Hayden Bagans."

"Say what now!?" I stood there with a stunned look.

"My name is Hayden Bagans." He said repeating himself.

"Do you have a brother by some chance?"

"I do but my mother told me he doesn't know yet his name is Zak."

"That explains a lot."

"Yeah, I keep an eye on him through twitter right now his dating a girl named Zoey and his spouse to get married soon to her."

"Yeah um that's me see his right next to me."

I said pointing over to him.

"Oh my god!!" He said it so loud he got Zak's attention.

-Danielle-

I was pacing back forth in my house crying and throwing stuff at the wall. They hate me!!! I thought to myself they truly hate me my sister doesn't want to talk to me! I glance over to the knives maybe I should just end my life...Noo Danielle don't you dare! I couldn't help it I ran over there getting ready to stab myself when my sister Maria came in.

"Danielle!!!" She said running over to me and knocked the knife out of my hand.

I couldn't say anything I just began to cry she took me into a huge hug.

"Shh don't cry." She whispered.

"Everyone hates me!" I cried out loud.

"No one Hates you, Daniell."

"My sister does you do so does Zak and his friends."

"They don't hate you they may be mad at you but they will never hate you."

"You promise."

"I promise to come on let's get cleaned up." She leads her to the bathroom.


	13. Part Two: Zak has a Brother

We got out of the plane Zak was trying to get a hold of his mom. Hayden was with me and the others just talking.

"It's true guys he is my brother..mom told me that he was born right after me but he went with my dad and I went with mom." He looked over at his brother.

"Look at this way you guys finally get to meet!" I said looking at them both.

"True.." His brother glanced over at me.

"So looks like we got an addition to our team for the night." He walked over to him.

"I get to be part of your team and go on the show with you guys!" His brother smiled with joy.

"Yeah but only for tonight though."

"Oh come on!" I said chiming in "Let him join you it'll let you get to know more about him."

"You have a point." He looked over at his brother. "You can join the team."

"Thanks, man means a lot I've always wanted to be with my brother on a lockdown."

"Really?" He looked at him with shock.

"Of course I always wonder what it is like to be with my brother on his show."

"Wow, that's cool."

"So where is it taking place at."

"Oh were was it oh it's at this hotel I forgot the name of it."

"Sounds fun. Where you are guys staying?" He asked.

"At my grandma's house. Don't worry she won't be there she's gonna be gone for a few days." I said going in between them.

"Can I stay with you guys?"

"Sure!" I said smiling at him.

"You are very beautiful you know that Zak is lucky to have you." He smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile at him. Zak, on the other hand, glared at him. I went over to him and stopped him.

"He's just being nice," I whispered in his ear.

"Better because of your mine." He said pulling me into him.

"I know that Zak he was just being nice so stop worrying." I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't try anything." He said glaring over at him.

"Stop it!" I said kissing him.

We stood there for a minute locked together.

"Don't mean to break up your little love feast here but I think we're at the house." His brother said looking over at us.

I smiled at him and looked out the window.

"This is it," I said getting out the car.

We grabbed all the stuff we packed out of the car. We walked in we all separated to choose our rooms will be staying in. Zak and I choose the biggest room in there with a bathroom in there. Hayden picked the room next to us. Aaron chooses a room downstairs next to the bathroom. Nice choose the one next to the den down in the basement.

"Now where we," Zak said Corning me into the wall.

"Zak no please I don't feel good." I looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" He said frowning a little.

"My stomach that's it is been feeling queasy all day." I sighed.

"Well then let me make you feel better then." He said picking me up and gently placing me on the bed. "Now can I get you anything?"

"No, not right but thanks for asking." I said closing my eyes."

"Alright well if you need anything let me know." He said laying next to me.

"I will close my eyes and fell asleep.

An hour later I woke and ran to the bathroom puking. Zak stood there worried.

Fifteen minutes later I was done. Zak started up a bath for me and put me in there to wash me up.

"Are you sure you'll be fine." He said hesitating to leave.

"Yes Zak ill be fine now go or your fans will be disappointed for canceling." I pushed him out the door.

"I'll stay and watch her." His brother said walking back in.

"I don't think you may be my brother but I don't trust you yet." He narrowed his eyes on him.

"Oh, Zak I won't take her from you." He said rolling his eyes at him and closing the door on him.

"Fine, you can stay Zoey if he tries anything call me right away!" He yelled through the door.

"I will!" I said back.

I watched him get in his car and leave after he left I walked over to the couch to sit down.

"So you and Zak...oh forget why must you be so gosh dang beautiful!" He said pinning me down on the couch.

"I don't know!" I said looking at him.

"You make me feel all weird inside and I hate it cause your Zak's and I'm jealous!!!!" He sighed and let me go.

"I'm sorry to Hayden."

"Don't be." He said.

"I can't help but just go all nuts inside when I see yeah I know I just met you and all but my gosh!" He couldn't help himself he moved closer to me.

"Uhh wow.." I just sat there I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Oh, I'm sorry I went too far didn't I I'm so stupid!" He got up and growled in anger.

"No your not stupid don't say things like that!"

"I am to I like you and your with Zak and just..." He smacked his head against the wall before he could do it again I ran over to him and pinned his arms down.

"Stop!" I said looking at him.

He looked at me with those brown eyes of his. He smiled and ended up spinning around and pinning me against the wall.

"What the Hayden what are you doing."

He looked at me with this dark smile it was like he wasn't himself anymore.

"Hayden!" I said again I tried getting loose but he was too strong.

He started laughing at me he tightened his grip on me. He did that dark smile and again and then kissed me! Then everything went fast. I woke up I felt something warm next to me I turn my head and saw Hayden next to me. I fumbled out of bed and screamed. I got up barely making it to the door I walked out and looked everywhere for Zak. I checked every door in the house except the basement door. It was locked that's weird? I looked at it the lock was on the outside. I knocked on it.

"Zoey is that you!" I heard Zak's voice.

"ZAK!!" I said opening the door I fumbled downstairs.

"ZOEY!!!! Are you okay?" He said hugging me.

"What happened last night?" I said with my voice shaking.

"I don't know I came home and found you knocked out on the couch with Hayden on you. Then he woke up and attacked us and throw us down here." He said hugging me.

"Zak your brother has like to different sides at first he was nice then he turned dark."

"I don't know what that's all about my mom didn't give me a whole lot of info which probably tells me she doesn't much about him." He said covering my mouth real quick.

I mumbled.

"Shh, I think his up."

We listened I heard footsteps.

"Zoey where are you? Come out where ever you are!"

I heard his footsteps come closer to where the basement door was.

"Oh Zoey you should've closed the door or I would've never thought you came down here." He walked down the stairs.

I started shaking bad.

"Don't let

He touches me." I said burying my face in his chest.

"There you are isn't this sweet." I heard him laugh.

I felt myself get lifted into the air.

"Noo Zak!" I gripped onto him.

"Don't worry Zoey I won't let you go."

"Wanna bet." His brother smacked him.

He fell to the ground letting me go.

"ZAK!" I screamed. I watched him disappear.

"Hayden what happened to you bring back the nice ad sweet Hayden please." I started crying.

"That old me I throw out!" He smirked.

"Why would you do such a thing."

He just looked at me.

"Anyway just to make sure you don't go anywhere I'm going to tie you up." He said tying my hands together on to the bed.

I just sat there looking at the bed I didn't want to look up at him.

"Don't be sad." He said sitting next to be.

I just looked up at him I knew the old he was in there I can see it.

"Wait what am I doing!" He said growling at himself. "Stop crying!" He said glaring at me.

"Make me!" I snapped at him.

"I'll be glad to." He jumped on me kissing me all over. "I'll make you regret what you just said." He started going rough on me.

I kept my ground no matter how hard he did it.

"You think you are so tough hey." He said

panting.

I just looked at him.

"You are in for it now ill make your life like h***." He gave that dark smile of his.


	14. Part Three: Zak has Brother

I looked around the room I was rubbing my wrist cause they hurt from the rope. I tried everything to get the rope off of me but nothing worked. I gave up it was no use I gave a heavy sigh and groaned. I heard the door fly open.

"Gosh, you make a lot of noise." He said coming over to me.

I glared at him.

"What now you don't make noise." He said looking into my eyes.

I didn't want to talk to him I just wanted him to go away.

"Come on talk to me."

I looked away from him.

"I said talk to me." He growled at me.

"Fine hi happy now!"

"Yes much better."

"Good now go away!!" I glared at him.

"You don't tell me what to do!" He slapped her.

My face was red hot.

"Fu** you!" I shouted at him.

He turned around oh no he has that look on his face I know what's coming. I screamed as he went on me. I screamed again and he then covered my mouth.

"You are going to regret what you just said to me." He laughed.

-Niall-

I was taking a nice walk to look around the neighborhood that I just moved into. It was nice out the sun was shingling there were no clouds in the sky. Then I heard this scream like no other it was like Someone was got shot or something. Then as I got closer I heard again I then ran inside a house. I broke into a room and found a girl passed out on the bed. Then I heard the door close I turned around saw a guy standing there looking at me.

"What did you do to this poor girl!" I glared at him.

"She was being stupid that's all you need to know." He then grabbed a knife out of his pocket.

"Whoa there!! Put that thing away!" I slowly backed away.

"I can't have a snitch going around." He said smiling.

"I promise I won't tell anyone just please don't tell kill me!" I begged.

"Alright fine come with me then." He said taking my arm and dragging me.

He stopped at this door that probably leads to the basement. He turned around to unlock it but before he could open the door I smacked with a pan. He fell to the ground with a thud. I then opened the door to the basement and yelled down there just in case if had anyone in there.

"Hello!!" I shouted.

"Hello!!" A voice said replied.

I ran down there and saw three guys sitting there chained together.

"Are you guys okay!" I ran over to them and unlocked them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Zak said getting up and running his wrists.

"Are sure how Long have you guys been down here?" I asked.

"For about a week," Aaron said stretching.

"Oh my god, you guys need food. but first, let's go check on the girl in the bedroom." He said running upstairs.

"Zoey!!" Zak ran to her.

She stirred and looked up at him.

"Zak?" She said softly.

"Yes, it's me baby girl." Zak smiled at her.

"Oh, Zak!!" She smiled weakly.

"Don't worry baby I'm going to get you some help." Zak picked her up and looked at the others.

"Let's get her to the hospital," I said leading the way to the car.

They drove her to the hospital turns out she's pregnant they decided to keep her there because she had some bruises and cuts on her.

"Don't worry Zoey they took care of him," I said to her.

"She'll be fine right."

I turned around to see the most beautiful women ever.

"Hi my name is Niall and yours is."

My name is Danielle I'm Zoey's sister." She smiled.

"My names is Niall," I said while smiling like an idiot.

"You already said that silly." She giggled.

"I like you..." I said out loud.

She just smiled at me.


	15. I'm Sorry

I was laying in the hospital bed I woke up from a bad dream that I had about Zak's brother. I looked around Zak was sleeping on the chair that was out in my room. I just laid there looking up at the ceiling. I then saw Zak's eyes flicker open.

"Hello there beautiful." He got up on and kissed me.

"Hi," I said staring into his eyes.

"You need to go back to sleep missy." He said crawling in with me.

"I can't I keep having those dreams Zak I'm scared that he's gonna come after me," I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Don't worry honey I'm here for you his not gonna get you." He said stroking my cheek.

"You promise."

"I promise baby." He kissed her.

I laid my head on his chest and began to slowly fall asleep.

I woke that morning to my sister Danielle talking to me.

"I'm sorry for taking him away from you I'm so sorry for doing that. I guess I choose not to listen I was jealous of you. I hope you forgive me." She said crying a little.

"I forgive you," I said looking over at her.

"You do really!!"

"Of course I do," I said smiling at her.

"Why do you forgive me though."

"Because I realized how stupid it would be to keeping fighting plus your my sister I'm supposed to forgive you," I said spreading my arms out to hug her.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear.

"Your welcome."

Later that day I got ready to go home.

Zak lead me to the car and off we went home.

"Hey, Zak I was thinking about getting a hair cut and then dying my hair some time."

"Now?" He looked over at me.

"Yeah, I thought it would be time I give myself a new look," I said looking at him.

"That's fine with me. So I heard that you were pregnant the doctor told me."

"I know exciting right were gonna be parents Zak!" I said happily.

"I'm happy I finally get to be a father." He said smiling at me.

"I can't wait to be a mom." I put my hands on my tummy.

He smiled at me and put his hand on my stomach.

Later on that evening

We had Niall and my sister Danielle over.

"I say we play a game!" She said.

"I agree with her!" Niall said smiling at her.

"Okay, what game to you want to play?" I asked them.

"21 questions." Niall looked at everyone.

"Works for me," I said looking over at Zak.

"I agree to works with me."

"Awesome who wants to start." I looked around at them.

"I'll go first." My sister said. "So Niall what do you do for a living?"

"Well as you all probably know I'm in a band called one direction and I play the guitar."

"My turn. What is your favorite food."

"I like food in general so anything that eatable ill eat. Okay, now it's my turn to ask. Zak, what do you do for a living?"

"I am a paranormal investigator." He said proudly.

"Cool okay, what about you Danielle?"

"Oh let's see where I'm currently looking for a job." She said looking at him.

"That's funny we need a new stylist how would you like to be ours. Our last one quite cause Louis was being a pain in the arse."

"I would love to be your new stylist."

"Awesome oh let's play a different game now!" She shouted in excitement.

"I know let's play truth or dare!" I said jumping up from my spot.

"Okay, then Zak truth or dare!" Niall said looking at I'm intense.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to lick a tree!"

He gave him the weirdest look ever.

"Fine ill do it."

We all went outside and gathered around a tree.

"DO IT DO IT!" We chanted.

He looked at us and then stuck his tongue out and licked it.

"Alright, then I want to go. Niall truth or dare?" He looked at him.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to like the sidewalk."

He looked over at then to the sidewalk.

"Challenge accepted."

He walked over and laid down on the sidewalk. He looked at and licked it.

I shook my head they both looked over at me. Uh oh.

"Okay, Zoey truth or dare!" They both said at the same time.

"Truth!"

"Dang, it hmm is it true that....ahh is it true that you're going to have a baby?"

"Yes, it is." I smiled.

"Aww, congrats."

"Thanks."

"Danielle truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to go out with me to dinner tomorrow night." Niall looked at her.

"I'll do it."

"Oh guys I need to head out I have to get my hair cut and dyed ill be back later."

Later on that evening

I walked through the door they were all sitting on the couch watching tv. As soon as I closed the door they all turned around and stared at me. All their mouths dropped Zak got up and ran over to me.

"Holy sh*t you look sexy!"

"You look wonderful Zoey." Niall looked at me.

"Oh my gosh, I love it!" My sister hugged me.

"Thanks, guys I love it too." I smiled at them.


End file.
